1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus.
2. Related Art
For facsimile apparatuses, including multi-function devises and the like each having a facsimile function in addition to a plurality of functions such as a printer function, a scanner function and a copier function, a function of printing various reports is well known.
Well-known examples of such various reports include a transmission report, on which, when a facsimile has been transmitted to one address, the result of the facsimile transmission is outputted, a multi-address transmission report, on which, when a facsimile having the same content data has been transmitted to a plurality of addresses (i.e., in the case of a facsimile multi-address transmission), the result of the multi-address transmission is outputted, a communication management report, on which the results of transmitted and received facsimiles are outputted all together at intervals of a prescribed period of time, and the like.
Further, for the purpose of coping with a risk of information leaks to a third party due to names and/or facsimile numbers of destinations included in communication management reports, there have been disclosed a technology for causing any pieces of destination information not to be printed, and a technology for causing a facsimile apparatus not to output any pieces of destination information other than pieces of destination information which are caused to correspond to individual users who are allowed to use the facsimile apparatus (for example, refer to JP-A-2010-62775).
However, in JP-A-2010-62775, any technology for coping with the risk of information leaks regarding the transmission report and the multi-address transmission report is not disclosed. Further, the communication management report has also a disadvantage in that there is a case where any pieces of destination information are not printed, and this case leads to insufficient convenience of the communication management report.